


Beautiful things

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness will never stop being amazed at the most beautiful things in the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cosas hermosas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720670) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> I sincerely apologize for my humble english.

It was the first night they spent outside the Hub. They had had dinner at an exclusive restaurant in the old part of Cardiff, one of those places that become trendy thanks to word of mouth and you have to find among narrow streets with a map. It was a beautiful place and the dinner was exquisite. Ianto could not believe that a place like that had escaped his vast, comprehensive knowledge of Cardiff. But once again, Captain Harkness had managed to impress him. After an intimate dinner, Ianto, touched and eager to prove to Jack that although he had won the dinner’s round, he would win the bed’s one, insisted on spending the night in his apartment. 

The Captain loved the little home of his lover, both enjoyed a good wine and the rest of the night and, indeed, Ianto won the sex’s round. 

When Ianto woke up it had not even begun to dawn. A fine rain was falling over the streets and hit the window’s glass. It was Sunday and the city was quiet. And thank god, the Rift too.

—Go back to sleep —the melodious voice of Jack whispered in his ear.

Ianto turned in bed and looked at him. The Captain’s blue eyes glowed in the dark and the young man couldn’t nor wouldn’t fight the urge to kiss him. Jack smiled, responding to the kiss.

—I don’t want to sleep.

—It’s too early for you, Ianto. And after what we've done just about three hours ago ... well, I think you should rest more.

A little sleepy, Ianto’s eyes touched Jack’s handsome face and his thumb touched Jack’s lips.

—Tell me about that planet you visited with your Doctor... What was its name? The one with the ring...

—Paramiro-3?

—Paramiro-3 —Ianto said, settling into bed, surrounding Jack with his arms and clinging to him.

With his face half buried in her lover’s chest, he inhaled that natural perfume that humans wouldn’t develop until thirty centuries in the future and, at that time, only belonged to him, Ianto Jones.

Captain Harkness, moved by the love his young assistant showed him non stop, either with a gesture, a glance, a scolding or a coffee, kissed him on the top of the head as he combed the short hair with his big fingers. 

Then he hugged him, resting his chin on Ianto’s head and slightly intertwining their bare legs, the former time traveler began to speak.

—Paramiro-3, in the Crow Nebula, is a very old world. It’s a very big planet and has a natural ring of bright dust that causes the surface to change its color when the sun passes its zenith. At dawn, the sea and the mountains are blue and then become emerald green, but when it’s noon and the sun passes across the ring, suddenly and as if by magic, everything turns pink, and blood red at sunset. 

Ianto stirred a little and changed his position, but without breaking the embrace to man he loved.

—I like how you tell it...

For his voice, Jack concluded that he was about to fall asleep again. He smiled and gently stroked the curve of the spine, from neck to buttocks. Ianto arched his back under the delicate touch and purred like a cat. He loved Jack to do that and Jack knew.  
The Captain chuckled and continued talking quietly as a lullaby. 

—Besides, the Paramiro-3’s ring throws a shadow band over the planet’s surface that makes it all shine like diamonds suspended in the air and the temperature drops about ten degrees.

Ianto sighed, happy, almost asleep again, and loosened the embrace between him and Jack.

—You’ve traveled so much, Jack... You’ve seen things so... beautiful…

The Captain separated a bit from the young man who was asleep beside him in bed and stared at him with love and a touch of sadness in his eyes. But after a few seconds, he smiled, stroked the hair of the young again and kissed his forehead gently.

—Yes, Ianto —he whispered, settling with him and looking non stop at him admiringly—. I'm very lucky, I have seen very beautiful things. The most beautiful things of the universe...


End file.
